Unfinished Novels
This is a list of unfinished novels written by Rizal. Many of them were recovered by the historian Ambeth Ocampo from the Philippine National Library's collection of Rizal's manuscripts. Ang Dalawang Magkakapatid Ang Dalawang Magkakapatid, also known as Cuento Tendencisio or Cuento tendencioso escrito en tagalo, concerns two brothers living together with their wicked aunt. Contained within one folio, it is a short work, to the point that Ocampo noted it is ambiguous if it is a short story, an essay or a novel. According to Ocampo, some scholars believe that the two brothers represent the Philippines and other colonies while the aunt represents Spain.Makamisa: The Search for Rizal's Third Novel - Chapter II Dapitan Dapitan is a work written by Rizal during his exile in Dapitan. It describes the beauty of the town and its inhabitants from the point of view of an anonymous exile, also giving the origin of the town's name; during Magellan's stop there, he bought goods from the indios and paid them promissory notes. As his ship was leaving, the indios shouted "Dad, dad que pitan!" meaning "Give them what they want"; years later, the inhabitants replied "Dadquepitan" to Legaspi after failing to understand Legaspi's question.Makamisa: The Search for Rizal's Third Novel - Chapter II Costumbres Filipinas Costumbres Filipinas, originally titled Un recuerdo, is an autobiographical work. In the draft, an unnamed narrator meets the young woman Minang on a riverbank in Los Baños, Laguna; having scared away the butterflies she was catching, the narrator catches two more and their friendship begins there. The narrator then accompanies Minang home in his carromata, where he discovers that she is of high social standing; the story ends with the narrator declining an invitation to dine at the house, although promising to return.Makamisa: The Search for Rizal's Third Novel - Chapter II Los animales de Suan Los aimales de Suan is a work concerning the animals on a farm and their caretaker Suan. The unnamed narrator, having been born with the miraculous ability to understand animal language, eavesdrops on a meeting among the animals. There, the large castrated pig Botiok, head of the animals' society, insists that pigs are the superior race due to having been touched by Suan. Ocampo notes that the work bears a similarity to George Orwell's Animal Farm, although written long before.Makamisa: The Search for Rizal's Third Novel - Chapter II In another version, the caretaker is named Siloy. Makamisa Makamisa is the name given to the novel draft thought to be the sequel to El Filibusterismo. It concerns the people in the town of Pili and their reactions to their parish priest's uncharacteristic bad mood.Makamisa: The Search for Rizal's Third Novel - Chapter II Memorias de un Gallo Memorias de un Gallo narrates the thoughts of a newly-hatched chick trying to understand the mysteries of the world. It is thought by Ocampo to possibly be part of Los animales de Suan.Makamisa: The Search for Rizal's Third Novel - Chapter II The Ancient Tagalog Nobility An untitled manuscript, set in Malate in 1635, four years after the Spaniards' arrival in the Philippines. It deals with the early Filipinos and the customs.Makamisa: The Search for Rizal's Third Novel - Appendix B The Lord Gazes at the Philippine Islands An untitled draft concerning Jesus Christ and St. Peter who are sent down to Earth by God the Father to make a report about the Philippines due to having heard complaints. As Jesus and St. Peter arrive in Hong Kong and make their way to the Philippines, the immigration authority discover Jesus' notes and put him and St. Peter in detention; the two complain and are then labeled subversives. St. Peter escapes and heads to Manila Cathedral to get help before the story abruptly ends.Makamisa: The Search for Rizal's Third Novel - Chapter II Un Rumboso Gobernadorcillo Un Rumboso Gobernadorcillo is a manuscript describing the character Capitan Pepe, the gobernadorcillo of Binondo, a wealthy but gullible man who makes donations to the Church. Ocampo notes that he is similar to Capitan Tiago of Noli Me Tangere; because of this, the manuscript is thought to be an early draft of the Noli.Makamisa: The Search for Rizal's Third Novel - Chapter II References }} Category:Books